Naruto Uzumaki Member of the Akatsuki
by The Jashinist231
Summary: What if Naruto has twin sisters and his parents are alive? What if he left them for the akatsuki? And also he is like Kakuzu? Watch him as he tries to achieve the goal of his organization and fight his family!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO UZUMAKI MEMBER OF THE AKATSUKi**

**Hello everybody it's the Jashinist231 with a new story! This one will not be a crossover, but it is going to be about an AU of Naruto, here is the summary.**

_** Summary: What if Naruto has twin sisters and his parents are alive? What if he left them for the akatsuki? And also he is like Kakuzu? Watch him as he tries to achieve the goal of his organization and fight his family!**_

**That was the summary. I am making Naruto like Kakuzu because I like Kakuzu and he would be cool with the jiongu. Well I want to start so lets get going with the story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Konohagakure**

It was a normal day in Konohagakure, the merchants were selling , the villagers talking and the chunnin were chasing a running Narumi, yes they were chasing Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. She was a one of the biggest joker in the village right now she painted the Hokage monument with funny faces. She has blonde hair done in two pony tailes and an orange jumpsuit.

"You will go to see your dad Narumi!"

"JA JA JA JA try to catch me then!"

Before she knew she was in front of an anbu with red hair that grabbed her by the collar of her orange jumpsuit and said:

"Don't worry I got her I will send her to do the hokage"

"NOOO Onee-chan please!"

"Narumi we are going to see dad now for what you did."

Before Narumi could say a thing she was taken to the hokage tower by via **Shunshin no Jutsu. **Yes the red headed anbu was Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze the second oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family she is a carbon copy of Kushina his mother.

**Hokage Tower**

When they got there they were in front of the Hokage Minato Namikaze their Dad and right now he had a tic mark in his forehead.

"Narumi what did you do this time?"

"Emm nothing? OUCH!"

Narumi receive a bonk in her head courtesy of her mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze

"Don't lie young lady or no ramen for you!"

Narumi gave a large Gasp, when ramen is involucrate in the case Narumi would do anything.

"I AM SORRY FOR PAINTING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT PLEASE DON'T TAKE THE RAMEN!"

" Ja ja ja ja!"

Everybody laughed, Narumi was the ball of sunshine that always makes them happy since _that_ day, But everything stopped when the secretary entered without knocking

"Lord Hokage!"

"What is it?

"It's the Akatsuki they were seen in the forest of death and they are getting near here by every passing second!"

"WHAT!"

Everybody present said, the Akatsuki is an organization that are searching for the jinchuriki and the worst of all is that Narumi is the jinchuriki of Kurama.

"Dad let me go I can defeat them"

"What how do you think you will beat them if luckily you could beat one!"

"Its true honey let's send another group of Anbu"

"Yes I think it's-wait where is Narumi!?"

It's true Narumi wasn't there, she went to stop the members of the Akatsuki with two friends.

"Oh please don't tell me-" Kushina said, she was praying that her daughter didn't went to confront the Akatsuki.

"Naruko go and get-"

"I am going right away"

Everyone there when Naruko left was silence hoping that Naruko could get her sister back.

"I will send all the anbu team available" Minato said

"Please" Kushina said with a little sob, she didn't want to lose another one, not after she lost Naruto.

**Forest of death**

"ARGG for Jashin why its so long this fucking forest!" An Akatsuki Member said with a scythe and silver hair.

"Hidan shut up we are getting near we just need to capture her no need of sacrifice."

"What no sacrifice are you nuts!? Jashin will be-"The now known Hidan was interrupted by the other akatsuki member

"You can come out now we now you are there." The akatsuki member said. He had a mask and his eyes were violet and blue he looked like he was 25 or older.

When the people the akatsuki member said got out they were Narumi with Sasuke and Hinata.

"Well looks like that the jinchuriki came to us instead of searching her."

"And the others?" Hidan said exited for what his teammate would say.

"You can…dispose them, I will deal with the jinchuriki."

"Je je je je so they are sacrifice?"

"SIGH " "Yes they can be your sacrifice but NOT the jinchuriki."

"Yeah yeah just leave the brats to me."

Everyone was in a stand steel when Hidan decide to attack with his scythe at Sasuke and Hinata while the mysterious akatsuki didn't move.

"Well?"

"Well what."

"Wont you make a move to capture me?" Narumi said

"What I already did that."

"Wha-" before she could understand what did he said two hands came from the ground and grabbed her ankles.

"Je too easy, and I thought that Konoha got better in the Academy and teaching more but I was wrong all that time I was gone was better than staying there."

"What are you talking about! Are you from Konoha!" Narumi didn't know this man but deep inside her said that she knew the akatsuki member.

"Yes I was from Konoha until I defected, now…"

In that moment he desapear and reappeared at the back of Narumi.

"_So fast!" _Narumi thought

"You are coming with us" With that said he knocked her out with a chop in the neck.

"I got the jinchuriki lets go."

"What we were here like one minute!"

"And? Just lets go to base."

"Grrr you brats are saved for now but if I see you again I will kill you for lord Jashin!"

"Narumi!" Sasuke and Hinata said when the akatsuki members left.

Two seconds later when they left Naruko with Yugao and Hana her friends.

"Where is Narumi!" An urgent Naruko said.

"She was taken by the akatsuki two seconds ago!" Sasuke said with tears In his eyes he had a huge crush on Naruko and her being stolen by the organization of his brother hurt a lot.

"Hana, Yugao follow me!"

"Hai!" both Jonin said.

While that happened the mysterious akatsuki member and Hidan were talking

"That was too fucking easy!" Hidan said to his partner

"You think they will let the daughter of the Hokage go so easily? If a were you I would duck in three seconds"

"What are you ta-"

Before Hidan could finish a Kunai came crushing in his neck making him fall to the ground.

"SIGH" "Here we go again." The Akatsuki member said and then he followed his downed teammate. When he got to the floor to see Hidan he saw three Konoha shinobi and one of them was Naruko one of the person he most hate.

"You better give my sister to us if you want to live."

"Its not that simple first you must kill me, that is if you can" he said he was slowly reaching his mask to take it off.

"Oh really? Well let's try!" Before she could attack there was a flash of yellow and Minato and Kushina appeared with their combat clothes.

"Je well the family is complete now. The father, the mother, the twin sisters and of course… the big brother."

When he said that everyone eyes widen at hearing big brother Naruko went to attack him with blind rage, but the akatsuki member evade it and put a Kunai in her throat.

"Je I would have kill you in one move how…disappointing."

When he said this he throw Naruko to be with her parents were at that time Narumi woke up.

"Tell me how do you now that we have an older son!" Kushina said she was getting mad how do this akatsuki member knows about his son

"Je and you not even remember him, tell me what were the color of his eyes?"

"That is easy they were-" Naruko stop her sentence as she saw the eyes of the akatsuki member they were exactly as his brothers ones.

"Blue and violet" she whispered "No it cant be…"

"Naruko one-chan what happened?" Narumi said she was confuse did she had a big brother?

"Je je je je yes I am…"

When he took of his mask his facewas present to the world and also made the eyes of the Uzumaki –Namikaze family eyes widen for the look of his face. His face was Handsome but the characteristic that was most noted was his hair that was blond and in the tips were red.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze part of the group of the Akatsuki."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was it how was the chapter, good, bad,boring? Tell me please leave a review and have a nice day!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hello there it's the Jashinist231 with a new chapter of **_**Naruto Uzumaki Member of the Akatsuki**_ **and for now I am doing well for the amount of Alerts and Favorites I guess. Well I forgot to mention something in the last chapter, is that I am from chile a country that doesn't speak English so if you see problems with the grammar is that because I am not an expert of English. Well This chapter will be about why Naruto leave Konohagakure and his family and how did he get the jiongu. Well let's go on with the chapter! **

**P.S this is the rewrite **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Konohagakure**_

_ It was one year exactly since the defeat of the nine tails fox and Konoha rebuilding was doing well. Right now we see the family of the Forth Hokage walking in the festival giving smiles to everyone, well all except one, that boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the prodigy of both clans. He was 16 years old with blue and violet eyes and his hair was spike blond with red in the tips. Right now he was reading the bingo book because secretly he was a mercenary that even kills civilians, you would be asking why? Well it's because he __**loves**__ money. He has an obsession with it so he thought that the way more easy to get money is being a mercenary, but he wasn't only reading the bingo book, he was looking at the picture of his next victim, it was a guard of Konoha called Izumo Kamizuki . Right now his parents weren't paying attention to him so he decide to do his move. When he separate from them he put his favorite mask(_Kakuzu mask but with the Konoha symbol in his forehead)_ and went to get his bounty, but if was paying attention his sister Naruko of 11 years old saw him with a strange mask and she decide to tell his parents_

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san Naruto-nii went to another place and also he put in his head a strange mask"_

"_Well lets go search him then." Kushina said with a loving smile._

"_Okay!" Naruko said, she thought that he was doing a cool mission but what she didn't know is that he went to kill a fellow shinobi._

_**With Naruto**_

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!" **__Naruto said send Izumo Flying to a wall._

_ When Naruto got there Izumo was alone and Naruto found that it was a great opportunity to attack. Naruto went walking to Izumo with a sword in hand._

"_Y-Y-You will not… get away with this!" Izumo said weakly. He was losing to much blood he new that this battle was lost._

"_Now..This bounty is mine!" With that said Naruto brought his sword down but was intercepted by another sword. When Naruto got a good look of the sword his eyes widen, it was the sword of his mother!_

"_Damn it!"_

_Naruto said, with a Jump he went to a roof and started running from them but then he felt a great pain in his stomach when he look down he saw a rasengan._

"_Rasengan!" Minato said sending flying the assassin to a wall._

_ The assassin stood there unmoving with a pool of blood down of him, then shakily he got up and try to run again but then he saw a sword in his throat."_

"_Well let's see who this person is." Kushina said_

_ When she took of his mask everyone present eyes widen, it was Naruto!_

"_Grrr" Naruto growl, all his plan went to the sewer he was in DEEP trouble now._

"_N-N-Naruto?!" Kushina said with tears, She didn't want to believe that her baby boy was a murderer, no he couldn't._

"_Naruto you are coming to the House now!" Minato said with rage_

_He didn't care that the villagers see him screaming at his son, his own flesh and blood almost kill a fellow shinobi for what reason? He would know soon. He then grabbed Naruto roughly in his shoulder and disappears in a __**Shunshin no Jutsu.**_

_**Uzumaki-Namikaze residence**_

_ Inside of the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence you could hear people screaming and the sound of a hit to another person. Inside Naruto was in the floor bleeding from his nose for the hits that his own father gave him_

"_What were you thinking!? Attacking a fellow shinobi are you nuts!" Minato said_

"_Tell us for what reason you did it!?"Kushina said _

"_F-F-For money." Naruto said hurt._

"_GRRR FOR MONEY! YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TIRED OF YOU, YOU ARE NOW BANISHED FROM KONOHA SO GO PREPARE YOUR THING TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" With that said Minato went to the living room with kushina leaving a shocked Naruto._

"_**They…Banish me? ... Well what they say its true for almost killing a fellow shinobi but… somethings tells me that he will do something wors"e **__With that said he went to see what his parents were talking about in the living room_

"_Minato I think we overdid it."_

"_And? He deserves it, and you know what he deserve more I think we should take his clans rights and give it to Naruko or even Narumi!"_

"_Minato…I think you are right." Kushina said shocking Naruto to the core. Not only they banish him but they also take his clan name and they will give all of his right as a clan head to Naruko or even Narumi!_

"_**Okay that's it! I can accept that the banish me but I will not accept they take every right from me! Then I will leave but not without revenge Je je je je."**_

_ With that thought in mind Naruto went to the Hokage library to steal some scrolls that were important to his father, he took the __**Hiraishin no Jutsu **__scroll and the forbidden scroll when he was about to leave he saw a little piece of paper at the back of the picture of the first hokage, so Naruto decide to check it out. When he took out the picture he saw another scroll but this one instead of having the Konoha symbol it had the Taki symbol. Naruto was curious of what could be inside the scroll so when he put a little of blood in the scroll, But then the scroll shoot many threads that stabbed in his arm._

"_WHAT THE-" Before Naruto could finish more threads went to his arm, and then to his chest. He was in so much pain that he passed out._

_ After sometime he started to wake up, the first thing he felt was a little tickling sensation in his arm, when he looked at his arm to see what was making that tickling sensation his eyes widen. He was covered in stiches! He first freaked out, but after some time calming he got an easy conclusion how he got the stiches. The scroll. When he read the scroll he learn that it was a kinjutsu from Taki that was stealed by the First Hokage. It was called Jiongu and with it you could extent your limbs and add hearts that can give you the affinity of the old user. Naruto Knew that this was a powerful kinjutsu and then he got an evil smile, he decide to do a little damage to Konoha so he can damage also the heart of his dad._

_**With Minato and Kushina**_

_ Minato and Kushina were preparing the food when Naruko noted that her big brother wasn't on the table._

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san were is Nii-san?" Naruko said._

"_He is in his room maybe, can you get him please?" Kushina said_

_ Apparently Minato and Kushina forgot that they Banished Naruto so they thought that he was in his room._

"_Okay!" Naruko then went to his brother bedroom and knocked the door_

"_Nii-san There is ramen on the table one of your favorite food!"_

_ After sometime passed nobody answered_

"_Nii-san?" Naruko was getting worried, when she knocks the door normally he would open the door but in this case he didn't, so she decide to tell her parents._

"_Mom, Dad Naruto doesn't answer me."_

"_Really? Did you tell him we served ramen?" Kushina said worried _

"_Yes and he still didn't answer."_

"_That's strange…" Minato said_

_ After sometime thinking of were Naruto could be there was a great fire explosion in the Uchiha Compound._

"_Minato Mikoto and Fugaku-" Kushina said worried_

"_Yes I know I will see them right away!" With that said Minato left to the Uchiha compound_

"_Naruko I want you to-" Kushina couldn't finish her sentence as her child wasn't there_

"_Oh No…"_

_**With Minato.**_

___When Minato got to the Uchiha Compound he almost threw up. Everybody was burned and body parts were littered in the streets._

"_What Happened here…" Minato didn't know what to said, who would do such a thing to the Uchiha._

"_I happened" A very familiar voice said at the back of Minato before Minato could evade there was a rasengan in his back sending him flying to the wall of a house._

_ With a grunt of pain he saw the familiar Mask of his son when he almost killed Izumo._

"_N-N-Naruto?! What are you doing!" Minato said shocked_

"_What should be done, I will damage Konoha so they can soon attack you and what better way to do it than Destroy the Uchiha!"_

"_Naruto are you saying that you did all of this!"_

"_Yes and now you will see all the anger that I have to you."_

"_What are you talking about why are you angry with us!"_

"_Because you will take every right of me and give it to my sisters!"_

_ That is when Minato remembered what he did to Naruto and what he said to him and he regret it with all his heart._

"_Naruto I am sorry for saying that and also the thing of banishing you was a joke to make you scared!"_

"_Well thanks to that joke I killed all the Uchiha clan great job Hokage!" Naruto said sarcastically_

"_Well lets finish this __**Katon: Karyū Endan**__!" Naruto said sending a wave of flames that then transform into a dragon and went directly to a shocked Minato, Faster than the eyes could see Minato send a Tri-pronged Kunai at the back of Naruto and appeared at his back but stop dead in his tracks when he saw the back of his son, it was full of masks!_

"_What did you do Naruto…" Said a Shock Minato_

"_Je je je je When I went to steal the forbidden scroll and the __**Hiraishin no Jutsu"**_

"_What!?"_

"_I found a great kinjutsu that the first Hokage stealed from taki called Jiongu that makes me take the heart of the others and get their affinities"_

"_So the Fire affinity that you get was from a-"_

"_Uchiha you are correct. Now it time for you to-"Before Naruto could finish he disappeared ina familiar yellow flash that made Minato eyes widen_

"_Die" Naruto said with a kunai in his hand and then he stabbed his father a kunai making him cry in pain and fall to the floor_

"_Any last words __**Father**__?" Naruto said like poison the word father._

"_Please…Naruto…stop."_

"…_No." With that said Naruto was about to kill his father when he felt a great pain in his chest when he looked down he found a sword in his original heart._

"_I got him dad! Who was the criminal?" Naruko said _

"_N-N-Naruko?" Naruto said shocked, of all the people that could stab him in the back and destroy his original heart he wasn't expecting Naruko. _

_ Naruko gave a large Gasp, she knew that voice very well._

"_N-N-Naruto-nii?" said a shocked Naruko._

"_D-D-Damn you Naruko to the seven pits of hell…" With that said he fell unconscious. Right after he said that Naruko couldn't hold it any more and cried_

"_Naruto-nii I am so sorry please!" Every word she said she went nearer the body but then someone appeared in front of the body, he was Itachi Uchiha_

"_Good work Naruto-kun Its time to go to base." He then grabbed the body of Naruto and put him in his shoulder and left leaving a crying a Naruko and a hurt Minato._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was it! It was good, bad, boring please leave a coment so I can get better! This was the re-write of the chapter, tomorrow I will try to update it. Well see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody It's The Jashinist231 here with a new chapter! I hope that last chapter was clear for some people of why Naruto defected. Well now we are going to continue were we left in the first chapter, so let's continue with the story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was in shock; Naruto their own son and brother is working with the Akatsuki. Minato was nervous because he never told the ability he got to Kushina or even Naruko. Naruko wanted to cry of happiness because she now knows that she didn't killed her brother with that sword, Kushina was also happy but at the same time sad, because her own son was working with Akatsuki but at least he was alive, and Narumi was still confused.

"So… who will die first?" Naruto said

When Naruto talked everyone was taken out of their own worlds in their head.

"Naruto your alive!" Naruko said with happiness, now she can say how much she missed him since that accident.

"Yes I am alive but as you can see I need to do a job, so can you give me the Jinchuriki?"

"What!? Naruto it's not necessary to work for the Akatsuki you can return with us, your family!" A desperate Kushina said, she wanted her baby boy to be with them not with S-rank criminals.

"I can't until I achieve my objective, and that objective is to destroy Konoha."

"Why you want to destroy your home!" Naruko said shocked.

"Because then I can see your pained faces." Naruto said shocking everyone except Minato because he already knew that.

"Well let's stop talking I need to go to my leader soon so let's start fighting." With that said Naruto start running at them and they noted that his arm started to get dark skinned.

"Everybody Jump!" And they just did that, when Naruto punched the place they were in, the floor was completely destroyed making smoke to appear

"WHAT! HOW HE HAS SO MUCH STRENGTH!" Kushina said Shocked; before someone could answer a hand got out of the smoke and grabbed her neck shocking everyone and brought her down to the floor head first putting her to sleep.

"Kushina\Mom!" The sisters and Minato said worried for her safety.

"That move that made my arm black was called **Doton: Domu, **it makes my arm as hard as a diamond and the reason why I can extend my limbs you should now." Naruto said preparing for another attack.

"No we don't know how did you do it!" Naruko said, she didn't know a thing about that, She was supposed to know?

"So… you didn't tell them…" Naruto said

"Wait didn't tell us? What is he talking about dad!" Naruko said

"Sigh" "I knew that someday they would know, Naruko, your brother got a kinjutsu in his body called Jiongu that makes his body to have threads so he can extend his limbs but the worse part is that he can have any affinity he wants, unless he steals the heart."

"So are you telling me that he got the Earth release by taking the heart of someone!"

"Correct and thanks to you I lost my original heart, if I didn't had my Fire heart I would be dead, but enough talk give me the Jinchuriki now or you die."

"I will never give you our youngest sister!"

"So be it." With that said Naruto started to perform and seals

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Naruto said making a great fireball go directly at Minato. Minato was fast enough to throw one of his tri-pronged Kunai to a tree and grabbed Naruko, he was about to grab Narumi but a flash of yellow stop him in his track and then she disappear. Then he decide to go where he put his kunai and disappear with Naruko. When they looked were Narumi was they saw were she was , they went pale. She was with Naruto again passed out.

"Hidan I know you are wake up, let go we got the Jinchuriki if we get there faster I will stich you up" Naruto said to the dead body, what shocked both Minato and Naruko was that the dead body got up and started stretching.

"ARG that hurt like a bitch!" Hidan said

"I don't care, lets go before they decide to attack."

Just when they were about to go there was a great puff of smoke and a giant frog apeard.

"So Jiraiya came up here what a surprise I didn't know that he was here."

"And? Lets deal with him!" Hidan said.

"No"

"W-W-What?!"

"We are not strong enough to deal with a Kage and a sannin we will retreat and leave the jinchuriki to them."

"So all that job for nothing!"

"No at least now we know that they are weak, let's go."

With that said Naruto throw the body of her younger sister to the floor and went to a tree branch and started running. When they left Jiraiya jump down the frog and went to Minato that was trying to wake up Kushina.

"Minato was that…"

"Yes…Naruto"

**Akatsuki Hideout **

There were six holograms in the Akatsuki Hideout, but then they were eight, because Naruto and Hidan appeared empty Handed.

"_Were is the Jinchuriki? _The Hologram with the Rinnengan said apparently he was the leader.

"We couldn't capture it because we would be fighting with a Kage and a sannin." Naruto said

"HA HA HA HA! I told you leader that I should go, with my explosive art we could definitely have won hmm!" A person with hair shadowing his left eye and done in a pony tail said

"Shut up Deidara your art is stupid while I could have killed them with my puppets and made them one." A raspy voice said

"Sasori you now that me and Itachi could done better than you right Itachi"! A person that had a sword straped in his back said and at his side was his partner that had red eyes, eyes of the sharingan.

"Hn"

"Kisame you fucker you know that me and Naruto were the only ones to capture Two jinchuriki so you better not compare us!" Hidan said

"_STOP!"_ The leader said "_I could have done the mission but Hidan and Naruto couldn't, they were right they weren't strong enough to win a kage and a sannin. Now Sasori and Deidara I want you to go to capture the One-tailes. _

"Consider it done Leader-sama" Said Sasori

"Yeah Know we will have some accion and I will demonstrate my art!"

"_Itachi and Naruto will be the one to put their clones so they will not interrupt you okay?"_

"Yes leader-sama" Said everyone present

"_Good get back to work."_

One by one the holograms started to disappear until only Itach and Naruto could be seen. They were looking at each other eyes until Naruto disappeared only living Itachi.

"…Naruto Uzumaki… what are you planning…" With that said Itachi disappeared

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was it, I know its short but I will try to update today again if I have time for being so short this part. Well did you liked it, it was bad?, boring please tell me! Well see ya later bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there everyone it's the Jashinist231 here with a new chapter of **_**Naruto Uzumaki Member of the Akatsuki.**_** Well last chapter Naruto fought his parents and sister to capture her younger sister Narumi but the he needed to retreat with Hidan after Jiraiya came up. So in this chapter the Kazekage will be captured so Konoha will send a team to retrieve him from the Hands of the Akatsuki. Well I hope you like this chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Konoha**_

After Naruto escape Minato took Kushina to the Hospital to treat the wound in her head. Now all the family plus Jiraiya was there.

"So are you telling me that our baby boy stole a kinjutsu of Taki that can make him stretch his limbs and for that reason knock me out?" Kushina said, she was really mad with Minato because he didn't tell her something so important like that.

"Yes I am sorry for not telling you that, but think about it, if I told you that he was a criminal instead of dead what would you do?"

"I would search for him and reason with him!"

"Yes exactly and in that time we needed someone to take care of Narumi, what if he didn't like to reason and killed you?"

"I…" Minato was right if he killed her she couldn't take care of Narumi, so Minato did it for the good of the family.

"Okay I believe you Minato…" Said a sad Kushina "But that doesn't mean that we stop searching him and convince him to stay with us right."

"Kushina you don't understand" Jiraiya said "He is with the Akatsuki he is not the same kid that you saw asking money every few seconds, he is an S-RANK criminal now he is a enemy of Kono-"

Jiraiya couldn't finish as he saw a sword in his throat, courtesy of Naruko.

"Listen well Jiraiya, my brother maybe is a criminal now but I know for heart that he wouldn't destroy Konoha, he loved Konoha with all his heart and he wouldn't betray it like that."

"So it's decided then, we are going to search for him even if he is a menace of Konoha." Minato said putting smiles to the family and a smirk to Jiraiya

"Damn Gaki always the stubborn."

"Then I will search for him also!" Narumi said shocking everyone in there.

"What!? Narumi we are talking about a criminal here that is searching for you to kill you!" Said Jiraiya

"No! I don't care if it kills me now I know that I always have a big brother and I will try to help convince him to stay with us, as a family!" Narumi said putting smiles to everyone present.

But everything came to an end when a nurse came from the door in a rush.

"Hokage the Kazekage was kidnaped by the Akatsuki!"

When the nurse said this everyone eyes turned wide, Minato turn serious now

"When."

"We don't now we think that it was two hours ago!"

"Okay I will send a team to help them."

When the nurse leaved Minato turn to his family especially Narumi since she is a friend of the Kazekage Gaara.

"G-G-Gaara was kidnaped?" Narumi said

"Sadly yes. I am sorry Narumi…" Minato said.

When he said this everything was silent, until Narumi talked.

"Then send me, Sasuke and Hinata with Naruko! I will not let Gaara be kidnaped like that!"

"NarumI you can't do it! We are talking about-"

"Okay Narumi"

"WHAT!?" Kushina said, how did Minato let Narumi go like that.

"But you are going with Naruko and Kakashi okay?"

"Yes dad I swear that I will not fail you!"

With that said she went to tell her friends to prepare their things.

"Well I better prepare my things if I am going and I better tell Kakashi also." With that said Naruko went to prepare her things with her sister.

"Are you sure that is wise to send them to fight the Akatsuki?" Kushina said worried

"…Yes Narumi is big enough to handle herself, and also she is with her sister and Kakashi."

"…Okay I trust you in this one."

_**Two days later Akatsuki Hideout.**_

"They are here" Naruto said

"Yes my little brother and-"

"My sisters"

"We better hide"

"Yes we should attack by surprise".

When Naruto and Itachi left the entrance of the Hideout in the south the Konoha team with a Suna Team came.

"So here is the Kazekage right?" A Suna shinobi said

"Yes it is we better destroy that rock" Said Kakashi but before they could put explosive tags in the rock they heard a voice say

"**Raiton: Bakurai!"** With that jutsu said, a lightning bolt came from a tree and hit the Suna Jonin in the heart killing him instantly.

"Sensei!" The suna Genin said shocked too the core. They couldn't believe that their sensei was killed so easily.

"Kakashi take those genin out of there before-"Naruko couldn't finish as a giant fireball came to view and hit all three suna Genin, when the fire left there was only ashes.

"Oh Kami…" Naruko said she was shocked that some one killed a Jonin and three Genin so fast.

"Well we only need to kill one more team…" Said a voice

When the Konoha team looked up in a tree they saw Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki in a tree branch, one looking with sharingan eyes and other with blue and violet.

"Naruto!" Narumi and Naruko said

"Itachi!" Sasuke said "Now I will have my revenge!" With that said Sasuke started to tree walk to Itachi without knowing his consequences.

"Sasuke don't do it he is too strong for you!" Said Kakashi, but it was already too late, when sasuke went to stab Itachi he evaded it and grabbed sasuke by the throat. Looking at his eyes he said one word.

"**Tsukuyomi"** With that simple word Sasuke was put in the world of Itachi for 24 hours watching as Itachi stabbed his heart every time.

In the real world Sasuke started screaming for a time and then he went silence showing he was unconscious. Knowing that he was unconscious he throws Sasuke out of the tree but before he could touch the floor he was grabbed by Kakashi and taken with the rest.

"_Damn it we were not one minute here and we are already losing too much people!" _Naruko thought, That's when she saw her brother jumped from a tree and prepare to punch her with a black fist.

"Oh not again!" With that said she rolled out of the way and escaped the hit that destroyed the floor completely

"Itachi you deal with Kakashi and Sasuke, I will deal with the Hyuga and my sisters."

"…Okay" Itachi said and went to fight the Sharingan Users.

While that happened Naruto was watching his sisters and the Hyuga to make their move, that's when Naruko went with her sword to cut her brother, but a familiar sword stopped her from her tracks, when she looked at his sword her eyes widen.

"I-I-Its-"

"Yes it is Kubikiribōchō the former sword of Zabuza Momochi…"

When he said that he jumped out of the way and went to attack her but she evade it and started talking again.

"How did you get it?!" Naruko said

"I had a mission on a bounty in wave, and then a saw the grave of Zabuza with his sword there so I decide to use it on my own propose." With that said he went to clash with Naruko, while they were clashing Narumi and Hinata were there watching the fight when they saw a clone of Naruto performing Handseals.

"Oh no you don't "With that said Narumi went with Hinata to destroy the clone and they did it successfully.

"So my little sister could destroy my clone how…surprising…"

"Don't underestimate her!" Naruko said trying to overpower the slash that Naruto was doing to her.

"Chuckle" "No YOU are underestimating me…" Said Naruto and with a powerful slash he made a cut to Naruko from the shoulder to the hip making blood get in his Akatsuki cloak and also making her fall to the floor unconscious. When Narumi saw that she thought she died and then her power got out stopping all the fight.

"So she is tapping the power of Kurama? Itachi I think that I need your help with this…"

"It is not necessary Naruto-kun I just receive a report that the extraction is finish we must retreat, if you want you can take the body of your sister to get a bounty." Itachi said

"…No I prefer to make my parents suffer seeing their daughter in that state let's go." With that said both Itachi and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_They were clones!?"_ Kakashi thought shocked, if they were clones then how powerful would be the originals!

"_I need to concentrate I need to check up on Naruko!"_ With that thought in mind Kakashi went to check up on Naruko and luckily she was okay.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Narumi said a little sad

"What is it Narumi?"

"Why my brother is like this?"

"… I don't know Narumi, I don't know…"

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"_The extraction of the one-tails was complete…"_The leader said

"Good know where is the body so I can get the bounty…"Said Naruto

"Oh the body…we leave it there." Said an innocent Deidara

"You did what!" A mad Naruto said "I will fucking kill you Deidara! You know how much money they would give us for the Kazekage? Many you retard!"

"Hey it was Sasori Idea not mine!" Deidara said

"Then why didn't you tell him that-"

"_Silence!" _The leader said_ "__They leaved the body so the village of Suna see their leader dead and then they will have no hope left, now I got information about a kage summit soon I want Hidan,Naruto, Deidara and Kizame to go and grabbed the Jinchuriki present if they are not there at least kill a kage understood?" _The leader said.

"Hai Leader-sama"

After they said this everyone disappear except the Hologram of Naruto.

"… So we will see again Minato… this time I will kill you…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was it, how was it good, bad , boring, entertaining? Please tell me! I hope you have a nice day bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello everybody it's the Jashinist231 here with a new chapter of Naruto Uzumaki Member of the Akatsuki! Well last chapter we saw that a Suna team and Konoha team went to the Akatsuki Hideout to retrieve Gaara, but they were protected by Itachi and Naruto making them fail the mission. In this chapter four Akatsuki members will go to a Kage summit to get the Jinchuriki that are in there and if they are not in there they need to kill a least a one Kage will they succeed? Well we will know soon!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Konoha**_

In Konoha every villager was preparing for the trip of their Hokage to the Kage summit. Minato would take Kushina and Naruko as Guards and Hiruzen would be the leader of Konoha until he return, right now they were walking in the forest of Konoha.

"Dad?"

"Yes Naruko?"

"Of what is this Kage summit if I don't bother asking?"

"Well I really don't know but the most probable thing is of the threat of the Akatsuki."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Naruko I know that it's not going to be so serious." Kushina said to her daughter.

"Okay…" Naruko said, she was worried that his brother is involucrate in the problem.

She still care for her Nii-san, she didn't care that she receive a slash by him because she felt that she deserve it. While they were going they couldn't stop a feeling that something bad is going to Happen.

**Unknown road**

While that happened in another road we can see four people with Akatsuki cloak, they were Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Naruto going to the Kage summit to capture the Jinchuriki that were there**. ** While they were walking Deidara couldn't stop but ask Naruto a question.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Why you care so much about money hmm?" Deidara said

When he said this everybody was paying attention to hear what Naruto said because everybody wants to know why he has that addiction to money.

"Well that is a simple question the reason that I like the money is…"

Every time he said a word they got near him one inch

"Because I like it." Naruto said

When he said this everyone face-fault.

"ARG BUT WHY DO YOU LIKE IT!?" Everybody screamed

"Oh well because money is everything…"

"Everything?" Hidan said

"Yes look if you don't have money you can't get anything for example, food how do you get it? With money. Now Mercenaries how do you hire them? With money, see everything needs money, money is LIFE!" Naruto said

"…" Everybody said anything and stare Naruto as he was crazy but they needed to admit that he was a little bit right, for Deidara he needed money to buy clay, for Hidan he needed money to buy something to sharp his scythe and Kisame to but fish food.

"Okay if you can stop staring me we can continue our mission" Naruto said taking everybody out of their worlds and continue walking.

"_Just a little more time and I will destroy your heart Minato…" _Naruto said with an evil smile.

**Land of Iron**

When the Hokage got to the Land of Iron he saw that he was the last one to get there so he went and took a seat in his place and wait to start the Kage summit.

"As I can see everybody is here, well let's start with the Kage summit" Mifune said

"Good I want to start saying that we have a threat now." The Kazekage Temari said, After Gaara died she decide to continue his legacy and be the next Kazekage, she needed to do many test but finally she did it. Her guards were Kankuro and a Suna Anbu

"And what threat would be that one?" A the Raikage said his Guard were Killer bee and Darui

"That threat would be the Akatsuki" Temari said

When she said this everyone was silent.

"I heard of them, I even think they took the Old Mizukage Yagura." Mei Terumi the Mizukage said, her Guards were Ao and Chojuro.

"Yes they took my jinchuriki i think they only have two of the jinchuriki." Oniki said he was the Tsuchikage said; his guards were Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

"No in there you are wrong." Minato said

"Oh really? Then how many do they have? Said Oniki

"Sadly they have six…"

"So they have the One-tails." Temari said

"The Two-tails" A said

"The Three-tails" Mei said

"The Four-tails" Oniki said

"The Seven-tails" Minato said

"And the Five-tails" Said Kushina

"And also the Six-tails" A voice said in the ceiling

When everybody looked up their eyes widen, it was the Akatsuki!

"Akatsuki!" A said with rage "What are you doing here!"

"We are here to capture the Eight-tails Jinchuriki and to kill at least a Kage…" Naruto said

"What!" Minato said and then looked at the Raikage with a questioning look. "You brought a Jinchuriki!?"

"He was more safe with me than in there, and think of it they can't beat the five Kages together they don't have a possibility." A said

"Really? Well let's see… Deidara and Kisame deal with the Jinchuriki while me and Hidan will deal with the Kages…"

"And who made you the boss!" Deidara said

"I so go and do it before they escape…" And with that said every one sprung into action.

Hidan went to deal with the Kazekage and Tsuchikage, while Naruto would deal with the Hokage, Mizukage and Raikage.

"So we meet again Minato." Naruto said

"Yes and know this that I will take you back home even If you don't want to."

"We'll see." With that said Naruto started to perform Hand-seals

"**Futon: Renkudan!"** When Naruto said this many air bullets went to the Kages but they evade it, but then Naruto went with Kubikiribocho to cut them in two but they replace with a log.

"Well I want to finish this fast so let's start calling the heavy weapons." Naruto said and then his back started moving and the Mask on his mask started to transform with the threads. The fire mask transform into a fox, the lightning mask into a giant person, the water mask into a Giant turtle and the Wind one transform into an eagle, shocking everyone.

"Is that a blood-line?" Mei said shocked

"No I think it's a way to use the jiongu…" Minato said

"Wait the Jiongu of Taki!?" Said Oniki

"Yes that one so let's start fighting!" With that said the fox mask went to attack them with a Giant fireball that got stronger with a blast of wind courtesy of the eagle mask. Minato and the Raikage could escape while Oniki called an earth wall to stop the fireball but he got a surprise when the Attack never came and instead there was mist, it was made by the Water Mask by shooting water to the fire ball.

"Where can I hit you… how about in the back!" With that said a great slash appeared hitting Mei in the Back making her scream of pain.

"You can't defeat me" Naruto voice said through the mist.

"Naruto stop this!" Minato said

"You think I will stop here well how about I use the technique that Kakashi teach me when I was little.

"No…" Minato said shocked, Kakashi teach him the…

"**Chidori!"** Naruto said running to Minato. Minato was in so much shock that he could move."

"_So this is the end eh?"_ Minato thought, then he close his eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came when he open his eyes his they got wide, Oniki sacrifice himself to stop the Attack!

"Grandpa!" Kurotsuchi said but couldn't go as she was protecting the Jinchuriki as order by his Tsuchikage.

"O-O-Oniki…why?" Minato said shocked

"Because… I want…you…to…finish…him…this is not… a… alliance… okay?"

"O-O-Okay" Minato said and then Oniki close his eyes and died.

"Oh I Missed…oh well I finish my mission" With that said he throw the body of Oniki roughly to the floor and prepare to do another Chidori when Deidara called him.

"Hey Naruto we got the Jinchuriki lets go!" With that said every Akatsuki member leaved except Naruto. He was calling his Masks back.

"Well I need to go I now that I promise to kill you but I need to see leader-sama, mark my words Minato I will kill you, when? I don't know , but I know it will be soon." With that said Naruto leaved before Naruko could knock him out at the back.

When Naruto leaved he leaved a crying girl and a sad family.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that was it, I killed Oniki because I thought that he was to old for being a leader and I needed to kill a kage and he was the one I most disliked. Well that was the chapter did you liked it, hate it? Please tell me in the reviews, adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SHIT! I don't update since July 21, I am sooooo sorry! But I had some problems in my life that thanks to that I couldn't write, but here I am with another chapter of Naruto Uzumaki : Member of the Akatsuki! In this chapter it will be about the creation of the shinobi alliance and also their attack to the akatsuki base to stop the extraction of the eight tails…will they make it?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha**

It was exactly one week since the akatsuki attack in the Kage summit and now they decide that they need to be stop and decide to make an alliance to stop them, right now the kages were in the hokage tower planning what they will do now. Inside the tower they were Mei Terumi, Kurotsushi the new Tsushikage, A and Temari, Minato wasn't there because he was talking with his family about something about a member of the akatsuki that apparently he was a member of their family. After sometime the doors inside the room open to show Minato Namikaze.

"Sorry I was late I was talking with my family about something." Minato said he was like a full hour talking about what to do with Naruto.

"Well now that you are here we must choose who will lead the assault group to their base." Temari said

"Wait their base? We know where they are?" Minato said confused

"Oh yes sorry Hokage we will tell you in a second but first we must decide who would lead the Assault group" Mei said

"I think I should go I need to avenge my grandfather and kill that bastard!" Kurotsushi said with anger

"You are talking about my son!" Minato said with fury.

"Well sorry for having a criminal son who wants you dead!"

"Shut up he doesn't want to kill me he is only confused!"

"Confused with what! Wake up Hokage he is a criminal who wants only to see your dead body on his feet!

"HE IS ONLY-"Minato couldn't finish as a A decide to shut them up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" A said with anger "If we start fighting we will never defeat the akatsuki!"

After A said that everyone stayed silenced for a couple of minutes until A decide to continue.

"Kurotsushi you can't be the one leading the Assault group because you are full of anger and will make everyone be dead." Mei said

"…" Kurotsushi stayed silence in that one because it was true.

"Minato you and me will go because you know more about your son and his moves and I will go because I don't have any grudges except that they have my brother so I would lead the group, is that clear?" A said

Everyone gave their answer with a nod and went to talk about another thing.

"Well now can you tell me how did we get the information about the base of the akatsuki?" Minato said curious.

"Oh true we didn't told you" Mei said "We got the information by a spy."

"And what spy would that be?"

"You should know him Minato" Temari said "His name is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"Itachi." Kisame said to his partner.

"Yes Kisame what do you want?" Itachi said Annoyed at his partner

"Leader-sama is calling everyone to a meeting lets go." Kisame said walking to the meeting.

After Kisame left Itachi got up from his spot when he was meditating and started walking but before he could walk another step someone throw a Kunai to him with an explosive note attached to it. Itachi jumped to a branch of a tree to be safe of the explosive, but when he got there someone was by his side, and that someone was Naruto with a Kunai ready to pierce his heart, but luckly Itachi grabbed his wrist and stop his movement on his arm.

"What are you doing?" Itachi said

"You think I don't know that you are a spy for the Shinobi alliance Itachi?" Naruto said shocking Itachi

"How did you know?!" Itachi said showing some emotion in his voice. With a chuckle Naruto Answered.

"When I got the mission on that bounty yesterday I saw a bird but not any bird this bird was a crow with a sharingan eye that was going in the direction of Konoha so I guessed that Itachi Uchiha was betraying the akatsuki and you just confirmed my suspicion Itachi." Naruto said calmly.

After He said that with his other hand grabbed another kunai and went to stab Itachi but he simply jumped to the floor and started to perform hand-seals.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"** Itachi said throwing the technique to Naruto, but Naruto counter attack it With a water jutsu and then he jumped with **Doton: Domu **to kill Itachi with a simple punch but Punching Itachi wasn't easy because he jumped in the direction of Naruto evade the punch and grabbed a leg of him and throw him to the floor with all his strength making spider web in the floor but what shock him was that he was a clone.

"_A clone! So that means the real one is-!" _Before he could react Naruto appeared at his back with a rasengan in his hand.

"Good bye Itachi…" Naruto said and then he hit itachi with the rasengan. Itachi made a cry of pain and went directly to the floor making smoke when he hit it, after he hit the floor Naruto went to a tree branch and watch the smoke disperse.

"Hn I am not an idiot Itachi…" Naruto said and then he grabbed Kubikiribōchō and spun around to stop and attack at his back by Itachi. He then jumped back and got to the floor follow by Itachi and started trading blows with the sword and kunai this went on for some minutes but then Itachi felt and attack at his back and jumped in the air to see the wind mask of Naruto about to fire a wind blast to him, and he did while he was in the air but he used a substitution jutsu with a trunk of a tree and evade the attack.

"_Damn he got much better I should go with the Mangekyō Sharingan now if I don't want to lose._" Itachi thought and then he closed his eyes and when he opened them he had the Mangekyō Sharingan ready.

"So you will finally will take me seriously? Hn even if you take me seriously you can't beat me Itachi and you know it." Naruto said

" Naruto you can't beat me so if I were you I would be silent and don't tell anyone about me being a spy okay?

When Naruto heard that he started to chuckle and then it turned into full a full laugh but not normal laughing it was an insane one that sacred Itachi a little but he didn't show it.

"HA HA HA HA YOU THINK YOU WILL BEAT ME, AFTER I FINISH WITH YOU I WILL GET YOUR FUCKING EYES YOU GOT THAT ITACHI!" Naruto said.

"Naruto even if we are enemies now I am still concern are you okay that is not the normal you…" Itachi said worried.

"AND WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME NOT EVEN MY FUCKING FAMILY WHO BANISH THEIR OWN SON AND TAKE EVERY RIGHT OF HIM AND GIVE IT TO HIS SISTERS!" Naruto said but then he started to calm down and finally he was normal Naruto. "Ahem well I think you didn't need to now that so well lets continue.

"…" Itachi was looking at Naruto with a corncern Look but then we shrugged it and prepare to continue the battle.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!" **Naruto said sending a wave of electricity to Itachi that evade it and start watching Naruto

"**Amaterasu!" **With that said from Itachi the black flames went in the direction of Naruto, he tried to escape but then he noted that hands were in his ankles making him unable to move.

"No!" Naruto said and then he was hit by the black flames making him scream in pain. Itachi then got in the floor and close his eyes deactivating the sharingan

"I am sorry Naruto but It must be done…"

"Yes it must be done…"

"WHA-" Before Itachi could react Kubikiribōchō was stabbed in his back and then it got out of his chest making blood flow through the wound.

"H-H-H-How d-did you-?" Itachi was shocked how did he escape **Amaterasu **and got at his back without him sensing Naruto.

"You were fighting with a clone all this time Itachi" Naruto said making Itachi eyes wide "Now I will have new eyes sorry Itachi I will send Sasuke your apologize for killing the clan even If you didn't do it." With tha said he took out his sword of Itachi making him fall to the ground.

"Now to take his eyes and report to leader-sama" Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inside Akatsuki Hideout**

"_Did you kill him?"_ Pain the leader said with a voice void of emotion.

"Yes leader-sama Itachi Uchiha is dead and now I got his eyes." Naruto said pulling a jar with two eyeballs with liquid inside of it

"_Perfect now I want you to implant those eyes to you because you deserved them more than anybody here ok?" _Pain said.

"Yes Leader-sama it would be an Honor…" Naruto said

"_Good now Zetzu how much longer will the shinobi alliance be here?" _Pain said

"In Two days Leader-sama" White zetzu said "**And the extraction of the eight tails was successful and incredibly the host is still alive." **Black Zetzu said

"_Really? Well kill him we don't have use for him now" _The Leader said _"Now wveryone is dismissed."_ With that said everyone went to do their things and Naruto went to his bedroom to implant his new eyes anxious to see how will the future turn out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello everyone it's the Jashinist231 here with a new chapter of Naruto Uzumaki Member of the Akatsuki! In last chapter we saw how the shinobi alliance was made and also the death of Itachi. In this chapter the Assault group of the shinobi alliance will attack the Akatsuki base and try to put a stop to their plans will they do it when there is a surprise waiting for them? Well lets see it in this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**North road**

The assault group of the shinobi alliance was running in the road to go to the base of the Akatsuki to finish them off. In the front of the group was A the Raikage and Minato the Hokage, and by their side was Naruko Uzumaki and Darui. Naruko didn't talk in all the road and that made Minato worried so he decide to ask here Daughter what was in her mind.

"Naruko are you okay?" Minato ask concern.

"Hm? Oh sorry dad I was thinking about something…" Naruko said a little sad

"Is it about your brother right?" Minato said.

"Yes I was thinking that we can still make him go to our side if we talk to him and-" Naruko was interrupted by A

"Kid I know that he is your brother but you must understand that he is a menace to the shinobi world and he must be eliminated at any cost." A said to Naruko. When he said that he didn't know that he made naruko mad.

"And what if he was your brother bee?!" Naruko screamed at A making him go wide eyed. "If he was bee I bet that you would do anything to make him see reason I am right?!"

"Naruko calm do-"

"Shut up dad! You look that you don't even care that Naruto is with them!"

"What! Of course I care Naruko, why do you say that!"

"Because you-" Naruko couldn't finish as A interrupt her again

"I will help…"

"Huh?" Naruko said confused "Help with what?"

"With your brother just because you make me see reason ok?" A said without looking at her.

"…Thanks you…and dad sorry for saying-"

"Don't worry Naruko you didn't think in what were you saying."

"We are here" Darui said interrupting the conversation of the three shinobi to see that in truth they were in front of a cave.

"Ok all sensor shinobi go at front and try to sense if they are in there." A said "The rest prepare to enter the cave." When he said this a female sensor shinobi of Mist gave a gasp.

"What is wrong?" Minato said

"T-T-They are not in there!" She said

"What!?" Everyone said

"Were they could be if Itachi information was clear they shouldn't have expected us to come and attack…" Naruko said, that's when everyone was thinking they heard a voice very familiar to them.

"Well if it isn't my little sister with my "perfect" dad what a surprise." Naruto said

"Naruto!" Naruko and Minato said shocked to see him all alone in front of their attack group, but Naruko saw something different of him but she couldn't see were.

"As you can see we are not here."

"Yes where is the akatsuki you bastard!" A random shinobi said. When the shinobi said that Naruto decide to see his sister and father face when he said the next words.

"We are attacking Konoha to capture the nine tails if I were you I would start running in there if you want to save her…" With that said Naruto disappear with a puff of smoke showing that he was a clone, when he disperse A decide to take action.

"Ok sensor shinobi stay here and search for any information available the rest lets go to Konoha to stop them before it's too late!" With an answer of Hai everyone that wasn't searching information start running to Konoha

"_Please Naruto you don't do this…"_ Naruko hope with a tears in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Konoha**

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!"** Naruto said sending a gust of wind to some shinobi of the leaf trying to protect the village then he started doing another hands-seals

"**Katon: Zukokku!"** When he finish saying that technique the fire mask in his mask got out and unleash a fire wave that combined with the gust of wind became more powerful and faster, the leaf shinobi couldn't escape from the gust of flames and were reduce to ashes.

"Hidan did you find her in the Academy?" Naruto said when he saw his teammate about to kill a kid.

"Eh? Ah yes I forgot to ask, you kid do you know where is that bitch Narumi right?" Hidan said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes scaring more the kid.

"N-N-No I don't know, but I know were her house is they are-" the kid couldn't finish his sentence because we interrupted by a face palm by the masked man.

"Of course! She is in my house Hidan kill him we don't need him anymore I know where she is." Naruto said

"Really! Well kid looks that this isn't your day say bye bye you cunt!" Hidan said and stabbed his scythe in the head of the kid killing him instantly, after he killed the genin he went by the side of Naruto.

"Sooo where is the bitch if you know?"

"She is in my old home lets go" with that said he and Hidan went to the old home of Naruto. The Namikaze Estate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Namikaze Estate**

"Narumi are you ready with your things we must go now!" Kushina said for the fifth time and still didn't get an answer, she was supposed to leave to the bunker with her daughter so they couldn't find them but Narumi didn't answer any of her calls, so she decide to go and check her room but then there was a knock on the door guessing it was the ANBU to escort them she went to open the door, but before she could open the door the door was broken by a red scythe that she evade it

"Knock fucking knock Akatsuki is in the fucking house bitch!" Hidan said and went to kill kushina but she roll over evading another attack of Hidan and grabbed a pair of swords and start fighting Hidan

"_Wait if he is fighting me where is his teammate?" _Kushina thought and then she knew the answer when she saw her daughter running downstairs follow up by Naruto trying to catch her.

"No." Kushina whispered, she tried to go to her daughter but the silver haired male didn't let her go.  
"Hey your fighting me bitch don't get distracted!" Hidan said to Kushina

While that happened in the backyard Narumi stopped running and faced Naruto with a face full of hope

"Onii-chan please I know that I didn't meet you but I still love you as a big brother please stop!" Narumi said

"Your words won't help you it's too late for you." Naruto said without emotion he was in front of Narumi, he slowly went to grab her neck to knock her out. Narumi closed her eyes and felt someone grab her neck and lift her up when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see the sharingan in her brother.

"**Tsukuyomi" **Naruto whispered sending her to the world of tsukuyomi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tsukuyomi World**

When Narumi woke up she was in a different world.

"Narumi" Naruto said at her back, when she heard that she turn around and went wide eyed." Don't worry I will not hurt you…Imouto." Naruto said shocking Narumi to the core did her big brother…the one who hates her family just called her little sister?

"O-O-Onii-chan…" Narumi said and then broke into tears and started hugging his big brother

"Shhh don't cry I need to tell you something very important to you." Naruto said, after she stop crying she started seeing the eyes of her brother instead of containing hate they held love.

"Onii-chan why did you join Akatsuki." She said that question was bugging her since the day she knew her brother.

"I join because that bastard of Minato made me." Naruto said shocking Narumi

"What has dad to do with this?"

"Narumi long ago when I was born my "Father" put a seal in me to act differently that I was supposed to act I was supposed to act as a lovely man but instead I acted as a arrogant prick addicted to money when I escaped the village and joined the akatsuki the Leader broke the seal and I came out now we are capturing the bijū for world domination but some of us are against it."

"And who are they?" Narumi asked curious

"That would be me the false leader of the akatsuki, incredibly Hidan and Sasori." Naruto said

"Okay but dad…"

"He must be eliminated for all the things he did to me, he wants me dead and I want him dead." Naruto said with a cold voice

"No dad loves you he wants to-"

"Narumi he is acting and a good damn actor in that one but in reality he wants me dead so I am asking you if you want to help me to stop this fight." Naruto said looking at her, she was thinking if what he was saying was true or no and after sometime she decide to give her answer.

"Yes I will help you Onii-chan" She said with a smile, Naruto gave her a smile and decide to tell her something more.

"Also if for some reason I am finish dead I want you to go to my leader pain and tell him to use the jutsu ok?" Naruto said confusing Narumi

"And what is the name of the jutsu?" She said the only answer she receive was a chuckle and "In time my little Imouto" and then she went back to the real world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Real world**

When Narumi opened her eyes she was being put down by Naruto after he had grabbed her throat. When she was put down she look at his eyes and gave the best smile to him, he was about to give her the same smile when he felt pain in his hearts.

"W-W-Wha-" Naruto looked down to his chest to see five swords in there then he looked at his back and saw five anbus with Katanas. His eyes were wide and then he looked at Narumi to see her face as shocked as his.

"N-N-Narumi… Remember…" with that said he falls to the floor, for Narumi it was in slow motion, she try to denied it but here eyes sadly didn't lie to her, her big brother was dead at her feet.

…

…

"Onii-chan" She whispered and to receive no answer from him.

"No… please no…" She said and then she started crying his name making the anbu confused

"Naruto! You fucking bastards!" Hidan said when he saw his teammate down "Damn it! I need to go… you Narumi I hope you do what he did ask you okay!" With that said Hidan left leaving Narumi to cry for her brother, swearing that he would be avenged by her no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's it, I have a feeling that you guys are going to hate me for making Naruto good and killing him but I will tell you two things, one is that he will be revived and second that's is how I want the story to be so well… I hope you like the chapter if you liked it please leave a review and to all the Chilean reading have a nice felizes fiestas patrias! Bye!**


End file.
